Gone!
by Miki and Mel
Summary: Clary and Jace apart; Clary is pregnant and all the parents made them separate forever or they would meet consequences. But the parents lied and told Clary that Jace didn't want the baby and forged a note from him saying so. Jace also got told that Clary didn't want him to be the father of their child and soon got told that the baby died. Will they meet again? Strong language, Mel
1. The start of a new life

**Heeey, this is Mel! This is my new story 'Gone!' and I really hope you enjoy it :) I now have the same amount as Miki, so SUCKED IN MIKI! :D **

**Anyway here's my story! ENJOY!**

Song: "Bless Myself" By Lucy Hale

* * *

**Gone!**

_Full Summary:_

_Clary and Jace apart; Clary is pregnant and all the parents made them separate forever or they would meet consequences. But the parents lied and told Clary that Jace didn't want the baby and forged a note from him saying so. Jace also got told that clary didn't want him to be the father of their child and soon got told that the baby died. Will they meet in again?_

CPOV-

I read the note over and over again. Is it true? Did he really not want our baby…or me? I see a tear fall onto my arm; I didn't even notice that I was crying. I wipe my eyes and read the note one more time.

_Dear Clary,_

_I'm truly sorry. I didn't want it to end this way, but I am just not in love with you anymore. I love someone else more than I ever loved you. You deserve to be loved by someone, like I am. I never wanted to get you pregnant; I just wanted to make love to you. _

_I was going to tell you that I didn't love you anymore but you looked so happy and I couldn't ruin it. Now you can go and get married and have many more children like me. I promise you won't see me again and I hope you won't see me again, so do me a favour and __**don't come back**__!_

_Good bye forever, _

_Jace_

I packed all the photos of us and the things he gave me into my suitcase. He didn't deserve my tears! He used me for…URGH! I don't even want to think about it anymore! I got all my things in my car and drove. I drove and drove until I finally started running out of petrol. I pulled into the next petrol station and filled my car up. I stood there rubbing my baby bump softly. I was so dazed I didn't notice someone talking to me.

"Oh, sorry…I wasn't really paying any attention" I said softly. I looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing there looking at me in pity. She had blond long hair that went down to her waist, baby blue eyes and a softly freckled face. She smiled nicely at me, before turning abruptly and running into the ally between the station and the next shop. I frowned and looked down and saw that she dropped her bag. I picked it up carefully before following her. I can hear grunts and metal being collided together.

I continue to walk until I can see the girl and a raven demon fighting. I gasp but move out of sight before they saw me. I pulled out the knife _Jace_ got me. I look around the corner and see the demon about to stab the girl. I jump out and knock the demon away before I plunge the dagger through its heart.

When the demon disappears I turn around and see the girl standing there with her mouth wide open. She comes forward and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Thank-you so much!" she said as she pulled away slowly. I smiled sadly at her. I wanted to give up all the shadow hunter stuff, but I guess I'm not going to be able to ignore it this time. "I'm Sam, as in Samantha hallow. What's your name?" she asked, with a small smile playing on her lips.

I looked down shaking my head in attempt for all this to be a dream. I don't want this world anymore. "I'm Clary, as in Clarissa Fray" I said mimicking her smugly. After a hand shake and another thank-you from her I turned and started walking away, but she grabbed my arm just as I was about to open my car door.

"Where do you live?" she asked, but quickly carried on, "I mean, what part of California are living in?" she asked. I chuckled without humour, at how I did not even know what country I was in. "I don't live here, I'm just…driving through" I said slowly trying to figure out what to say. She gave me a look that said, 'Bitch please!'

I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holding in and unconsciously started rubbing my swollen belly. "I…I'm trying to find a place to stay at…I don't want to be part of this world anymore" I said softly thinking about the note again. A few tears slid down my face only to be wiped away by Sam. "Clary, why would you not want to be in this world? Is it because you're pregnant?"

I shook my head and wiped the rest of the tears away, which were running down my face. Once I was calmed down I looked up at her only to be met by soft, sad eyes."I don't want this world for my baby…my mother never told me about this world and now I understand why she didn't…but I didn't mean to get pregnant and now the baby won't have their daddy.." I said with sobs raking through my chest. I knew she was eager for information but wouldn't force me into telling her.

"He didn't want me or the baby!" I wailed, finally braking. I fell but was caught by Sam. We stood there with me in her arms crying all over what felt like hours, but were only 10 minutes, we pulled apart. I mumbled an apology and tried to clean all my tears from her shirt but she just stopped me and hugged me tightly again before placing me in my car.

I looked at her questionably with an eyebrow raised. "Clary…I am very, very sorry about what happened to you. You can stay at the institute I stay at and then you can explain yourself" she said with a sad smile, before disappearing only to appear on a pink motorbike .She signalled me to follow and that is just what I did. I followed her for an hour before she stopped at a run-down motel. I then realised that this is the institute.

I concentrated until I could see a beautiful palace like place. It was even better than the Lightwoods institute. I got out of my car and walked towards Sam who was pacing back and forth next to her bike. She stopped only to look at me and smile softly before walking towards the front knocked on the door and stood back. The door opened and we were greeted by a beautiful guy, who was almost as beautiful as…Jace, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

He looked exactly like Sam. I smiled at him sweetly before frowning at the glare he sent me. "Zach, this is Clary, Clary this is Zach my twin brother" Sam said while directing a glare at Zach. I put my hand out and caught his hand in a shake. He smirked at me and squeezed my hand, hard! I realised that he was about to flip me but I pulled on his hand and flipped him. "Don't you dare try and flip me, I'm pregnant you Asshole!" I snarled.

I heard laughter from behind me and instantly turned around. Standing there were 5 people standing there. 4 of them were laughing while one of them was glaring at me. "I-I'm sorry I-he tried to flip me and well I'm pregnant..so yeah.." I said awkwardly. Sam came up to me still chuckling and hugged me. "I'm sorry about him. He just wants to prove he's the best of the best, but clearly he is not as good as you!" she said having another giggling fit.

I smiled and chuckled but stopped at once when I remembered who taught me how to be the best. Jace. Sam realised this and looked towards the rest of the people. "Everyone this is Clary Fray, Clary this is my mum Angela, Dad Phil, Zach's girl Jazzy and my man Cody" she said pointing out all the people.

Angela had bright blonde hair and green eyes while her dad had brown hair and blue eyes, Jazzy had coal black hair and green eyes and Cody had a sandy coloured hair and brown eyes. The one thing they all have in common was that they all were tanned and tall, while I was albino and short.

I shook all of their hands and said 'Hi, how are you?' Sam then explained how we met and they all gasped (apart from Jazzy and Zach) when they heard that I killed a demon, while being pregnant. I just shook my head and said that I was alright and that it was easy, even in my condition. Sam then asked if I could stay here until further notice and got an immediate response. Yes. I out on the biggest smile I could muster and hugged all of them. I stayed with them from that day onwards.

* * *

**8 months later (birth)**

Me, Sam and Jazzy were coming home from a big day of baby shopping. If you wondering if I really said 'Jazzy' well yes I did. We all have become best of friends and even more…family. We were listening to some music when one of my favourite songs came on, we all started singing:

**"Bless Myself" By Lucy Hale**

There's a little secret

I would like to tell you

There's a book of lies

I know they'll try to sell you

And they'll try, and they'll try

To convince you to buy you need 'em

So the next time you're down

Look inside not around.

I can bless myself

There's no need for someone's help

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can justify all the mistakes in my life

It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me

And I'll survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

I have searched the world to find

There's nothing better

Than when me, myself and I

Can come together

And I know for a fact

There's a spirit I lack or defend

Yeah I've been through it all

Just to find in the end

I can bless myself

There's no need for someone's help

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can justify all the mistakes in my life

It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me

And I'll survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

Do you ever wonder

How anything can make you cry

Have yourself discover

That the pain you feel

Is the pain that you deny in your life

So open up your eyes

You can bless yourself

There's no need for someone else

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can bless myself

There's no need for someone's help

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can justify all the mistakes in my life

It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me

And I'll survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

I will survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

Just as we finished singing the song I started to get sharp cramps in my stomach. I screamed out and immediately knew that I was giving birth. Sam and Jazzy realised what was going on and zoomed off to the hospital. We got there in 6 minutes but those 6 minutes felt like hours. The pain was getting worse and worse and I started crying.

The nurses got me on a bed in the right clothes and said that I was ready to push and told me that I started giving birth long before I even realised.I was sweating and pushing my hardest. The pain was worse than anything I have ever felt in my life, apart from demon venom. They told me to push one more time and so I did.

I pushed for up to 5 seconds until I heard my baby cry. I felt as if everything had stopped and I was the only one there. I vaguely heard the doctor say that it was a boy. I heard myself say 'thank-you lord!' and then I thought of a name for him. I really hoped he looked like his father. 'Jason'. That's all I needed to say to let everyone know the name. 'Jason Jr. Fray' I whispered as I kissed my little angels head as I heard a chorus of awwws and aahhhs.

Jason Jr. Fray was born, 26th of August 2012 the day everyone will remember for the rest of their lives.

* * *

**6 years later 2018**

(In this story Shadow hunters don't age, so Clary is still 17 (but meant to be 23) & and Jace is 18 (but meant to be 24) & Jason is 6)

"Jace!"(Jason Jr.) I screamed up stairs. "Come down stairs right now! You have to clean up your breakfast!" I screamed once again. Today was the 28th of August, two days after Jace's birthday party! Boy, it was a mess! There were 5 and 6 year old kids everywhere.

We still live with the Hallows and they LOVE us there just like we love them back.

I was cleaning up downstairs when I got a fire message:

_Dear Clary and Jason Jr. Fray,_

_All shadow hunters must come to Idris immediately due to the registration that happens every 2 years and you have missed 4 so far. If you do not come, you will be fined._

_Please notify the Hallows as soon as you can and come immediately!_

I let out a big gush of breath before calling Sam and telling her about the letter. I went upstairs and called Jace down and told him that we have to go. As soon as we were ready, I drew a portal and we walked into it not thinking about what will happen in the next few days.

* * *

**Well there you go! Chapter 1 finished :) I hope you liked it because I loved writing it! I was busy writing my other story when I got this story stuck in my head and I'm really happy that I did!**

**And remember that if you don't understand anything then just PM me or REVIEW!**

**Until next time…BYE!**

**Mel xxx**


	2. Where the trouble begins

Gone! 

**I really hope you enjoyed chapter 1! I enjoyed writing it and just got that feeling to type :) Thank you to the people reading this and the people who reviewed! I LOVE YOU! And I'm sorry that this isn't updated when you wanted, but I have 2 stories and school to juggle around, so please be patient! :)**

**Well here you have the next chapter!**

**ENJOY! :)**

_Just in case you forget who the people are! :P_

_Sam- Samantha Hallow (twin with Zach)_

_Cody- Cody Banks (Sam's Boy-friend)_

_Zach- Zachary Hallow (twin with Sam)_

_Jazzy- Jasmine Heart (Zach's Girl-friend)_

_Ang- Angela Hallow (Mother)_

_Phil- Phil Hallow (Father)_

_Clary- you know who Clary is! And if you don't then you have something very wrong with you! Naaaahh! I'm just jerkin' your gerkin'!_

_Jace/Jacey- Jason Jr. Fray (Clary's son)_

**Once again…ENJOY!**

Chapter 2:

As we walked through the portal I became nervous. Over the years I have enveloped a few powers; Angel wings, excellent fighting skills, speed, telepathic and telekinetic. I know that sounds awesome, but really it's annoying, and apparently I'm still developing more by the day. Every time I get pissed off, something will fly across the room, Hahaha! Sometimes it's actually funny, but when you get caught by Ang, you will be cleaning the dishes for a LONG time!

Anyway, I don't want the Clave to find out. They might use me for defence and I don't want to be used…again. I had to protect Jacey; I had to protect my family. If I have to, I would sacrifice myself for any of them, like they would for me. If the Clave wants protection, then they will have to ask, not force…I know they can make me do whatever they want me to, but I will not go down without a fight.

XxoxX

Once we fell through the portal I tur- wait…FELL!

I look over to see where Jacey was but I couldn't see him. I was so distracted I didn't see him crawl from under his bags and poke me in the shoulder. When I felt a poke I immediately turned, grabbed the person in a choke hold and held them off the ground. As soon as I saw that it was Jacey, I let him go and hugged the living hell out of him.

"Jace! You scared me! Don't scare mommy like that again!" I whispered loudly, unsure where we were and what audience we were surrounded by. Jace mumbled a 'Sorry mummy' wich made me soften up a little bit, but when I had that thought of a possible audience, filtered in my mind and understood, I grabbed him and jumped up in a fighting pose.

I looked around and saw…no! What happened? Idr-Idris is…WHAT HAPPENED! I slowly put Jacey down but carefully, making sure that he was on the ground and behind me, just encase someone or something appeared.

I got out a blade in each hand and turned my shadow hunter self and abilities on. After giving birth to Jace, I trained and lost all of my baby fat, so now I'm even better at defence and fighting and also add on all of my powers, I'm pretty much destructible, especially if I'm angry, like SUPER ANGRY.

I heaved Jace onto my back and told him to looks out for any movements. Jace also trained and has some of my powers and some other extraordinary gifts, which he probably got from his father. As he looked for any danger, I created a ruin to hold all of our shit while we travel. When I was finished I drew some ruins on us, to protect us and make us be prepared for everything that might happen.

Jace carried a blade and a steel, **A/N: (****Steel****) I think that's how you spell it.. is it? Is it ****stel****? If not please tell me! **Because he also had my gift of drawing any ruins and just in case he needs to draw a portal, Jace is VERY smart for his age, but I guess that is because of the angel blood or he's just my special baby. We walked, well I walked and carried him, for hour's non-stop, but I didn't mind or get any more tired.

The further we walked, the more beautiful it got. By the time we got to Lake Lynn, it was dark and Jacey was getting a bit tired. When he just drifted off, I laid him down on the sand and made a ruin around us to keep us safe and to let no one or anything in. I already packed all of the necessary things in my ruin bag, **(where she keeps everything, like the bags)** and got out a special invisible tent, mattress, pillows, blankets, food, water and all the things we would need for now and the morning.

Once everything was set up, I put Jace in the bed and made a special ruin to let me know if someone comes within 200 metres from here.

I got in with Jace and cuddled up with him, still keeping my blade close to me, just in case. I didn't close my eyes for another hour until my eyes starting getting tired and lazy. Very slowly and regret- tingly I closed my eyes and let the darkness of a dreamless sleep take over.

XxoxX

What is that? I could feel something aching in my bones. I stayed like that until I figured out what it was. I sprung up causing Jace to get toppled over and grab for his blade, standing up straight. I smiled at him but I immediately stopped and packed all my things up. The aching was the warning. The warning for someone being 200 metres away, but by now they should easily be 100 metres! I needed to get Jacey out of here now!

I grabbed the last things and put them in my ruin bag; at the same time getting my blades positioned reading for a kill. I decided to get Jace out of here for his safety instead of fighting. I quickly put a ruin on us to prevent us from getting tired and hurt, and to make us super-fast, the only people that can reach us were; werewolves, vampires and angel blood children like me and Jacey. I hope they're not the wolves that work for the clave. If they are then they will surely not care if they rip us apart.

We ran and ran, and again I was the one doing all the running with Jacey on my back. If we continued to run then we should be with the clave in no longer than 4 hours. This walk is nothing like when Luke and I walked there, this was longer…I wonder why? We must be going around it and plus we landed at the Lake Lynn and walked and also with me riding on Luke's back when he was in wolf form. That's probably why.

**(I made the 'Riding on Luke's back' thingy up; she really didn't in the real book) **

Jacey started to once again get tired! But I don't blame him, this is a lot for a six year old to handle and we have been running for hours. The sun was now setting beautifully over Idris. I smiled and heard Jacey say, 'Pretty' before he flopped down losing consciousness. I smiled sweetly at my adorable Jace original look-a-like. I swept some hair away from his eyes and once again got our stuff unpacked, and silently fell asleep next to my beautiful son.

**THERE! Done! Done! Done! I'm so happy to have this done. I finally got some Ideas in my head and it turned out to be this and I have already started the next chapter so I really hope I will upload the next chapter quicker than this one was :) I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Until next time…**

**BYEEE!**

**And please REVIEW or PM me, if you have anything to say :)**

**XxMelxX**


	3. Oh Shit!

**Heeey, its Mel here and I wanted to say THANK-YOU to all those people who have reviewed on **_**'Gone'**_**! :) I also now know how to spell '**_**Stele'**_** thanks to ****lucy97****, Yeeey! Anyway I got one review from ****ruthnickcj**** and they reminded me of a Jace POV, I just want to say that I am going to put his POV in soon, I just want to get to the best bit then make it his POV, then once again change it to Clary's POV and also I originally made this story a Clary POV but I will try to juggle it between Jace and Clary :)**

**Anyway again thank-you, if you were the ones to review and even to read this! :)**

**And I'm sorry if I didn't update this soon enough, I was on holiday and I couldn't update, only write! So please forgive me!**

**Anyway ENJOY!**

* * *

_Dream:_

_I saw a flash of gold hair and tan skin. I look back over to where I saw it and saw Jace. But…he was standing with and girl, who had blonde hair and green eyes. She's probably just a slut. The girl suddenly had a swollen pregnant belly, with Jace's hands rubbing it. The girl abruptly disappeared leaving Jace there staring at me. I start to walk towards him but he just mouths 'I don't love you, never again', before backing away disappearing into the darkness…_

* * *

"Mmummmmyyy" I heard faintly. "Mmummmmyyy" I heard once again, but more clearly. After a few moments I sat up slowly and saw Jacey there staring at me with his Golden eyes, which once again reminded me of his fathers. "What's wrong Jacey?" I mumble a bit annoyed. He had tears in his eyes and wet trails down his cheeks. I softened at the sight of him crying and hugged him to me tightly. "Baby What's Wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked pulling him away for a moment to look into his eyes, seeing pain.

"Mummy, my bones are sore! I don't know why!" he said, another trail of tears coming down his face. I then realised that I must have made the spell warn him instead of myself. Wait…that means someone is coming! I quickly ordered Jacey to get dressed into something more comfortable and once again cleaned up, only this time in just a few minutes. When we were all packed up, I drew the runes on our skin for speed and immunity to not get hurt on and left.

After 2 hours of dodging the people following us, we could finally see the main of Idris. It's still the most beautiful place I have ever seen. Bright colours were everywhere, but I could also see the protective wall around it, which only lets Shadow hunters in. I picked up the pace and headed towards the wall. After 30 minutes of running as fast as I could there, we were finally standing directly outside the border of our destination, Idris.

I put Jace down and smiled brightly at him. "We're here! Are you excited?" I ask him trying to mask the fear boiling up inside of me. "Yeah! Mummy will I meet some of your friends?" he asked me. Blanched and smiled sadly at him. "Maybe, I don't know if they will be there…we'll just have to find out, won't we?" I said nervously. He nodded and looked towards the city, a big smile on his face. Just then the sun came up and shone on him, making him look more and more like his father. I watched him for a while, itching to get my sketch book out and draw him. Jacey is much easier to draw than his father Jace; he just has a different glow than his father.

After a few minutes of sitting there watching the sun rise, I realised it was about 4:00 in the morning, so that means we have about 3 days until the meeting would commence. The meetings always happen 6 days after you receive the letter, they don't write it in the letter because anyone who knows what's best for them will remember that information. 3 days here, where I used to come, with old friends, what if Jace comes? No, he won't. The meeting is only for my family and me; if it was an open meeting then they would have warned me. Right?

I felt Jacey tug on me, bringing me out of my thoughts. He was pointing to the entrance begging for us to go in. I chuckled and held his hand as I approached the wall. I walked through and carefully pulled Jacey along with me as well. You have to be a real Shadow hunter to entre, but we have Angel blood so it allows us where ever we may wish to go, but I wanted to make sure that he would get in without getting hurt. We walked through the streets and I was surprised that no one was up at this hour. Usually there would be people everywhere at all times, of the day and night. I wonder where everyone is. It's un-usual for no one to be around, maybe they're having a meeting in the hall. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't notice Jacey let go of my hand.

I look around trying to see where he went; I look behind me and see that he in-fact sitting on the ground carving his name into the ground. I feel my eye brows pull down in confusion, as I stood there watching him. "Jacey, what are you doing?" I asked him crouching down over the top of him. He looked up at me with his golden eyes, shinning with joy. I smiled when I saw all the joy in his eyes and wondered if he was happy to know that I was once living here, even when I was pregnant with him. He giggled and replied, "I want to come back and say to all my friends that I was here first, with my mummy" he said proudly, smiling a toothy grin, showing all of his dimples.

I laugh loudly and hug him. "Baby, you don't have to carve your name into the ground to let them know that you have been here, it's the memories of the adventure, and with that you can tell your stories to your grand-children and they too can tell their grand-children of their great grand-father's adventures" I said, after a while I realised that he might not have understood all of that, but Jacey isn't an ordinary child, he can understand anything the we say, even the things we don't understand. He nodded and smiled even more brightly. "No, I will tell them of my mummy's adventures, the bestest woman in the world!" he said happily, lifting his hands up in the air showing exactly how much of the best woman I am. When I said that he could understand almost anything, I never meant that he could say anything just as intelligently.

I laugh again before I help him up, grabbing his hand and once again started to walk towards the hall. As we stood in front of the entrance I picked Jacey up and put him on my hip. I opened the door slowly, stepping in, only to freeze once I saw that the hall was completely full and everyone was staring at me with their eyes bulging out of their heads and their mouths hanging open. I ignore all of the stares and walk to the front of the meeting, only to see that Robert Lightwood was standing there with a badge on that said 'Inquisitor'. I was slightly amazed but kept my emotions intact.

I went and stood in front of him with question on my face, I knew that I wasn't sent here for registration. "Why was I sent here?" I ask slightly annoyed.

He smiled a sly smile before answering, "Clary, it's good to see you once again. And who's this?" he said referring to Jacey. I glare at him, causing him to blanch. "That is none of your business, now tell me why am I here?" I said with a big amount of venom in my voice. He smiled nervously before turning to Jacey and asking, "What's your name?" he put on a big fake smile. Jacey glared at him but told him anyway, "My name is Jason Jr. Fray, and you are?" he asked smartly, earning a gasp from Robert. "My name is Robert Lightwood, how are you Jason?" he asked Jacey. "I've been better" he said in a smartass tone.

Robert glared at Jacey but stopped when he saw my glare. "Tell me why do you want me to be here?" I asked getting pissed off. Jacey must have noticed because he started doing what calms me down the best, stroking my cheek. He whispered encourages in my ear before going back to stroking my cheek. "Clary, we would like you to help us discover the advantages of having Angel blood?" Robert asked me. I gasped and took a step back, sliding Jacey out of my arms and behind me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK?" I screamed loudly.

"You want me back so that I can become some experiment? What? Do you think I'm that dumb!" I said getting really angry. I saw some guards walk up from behind me and from behind Robert, probably there in case I blow. "No, Clary you're not being used as an experiment we just want to see what the Angel blood does to you two" he said getting extremely nervous. Wait…! 'You two'! As in Jacey and I! "YOU ARE NOT TESTING ON EITHER OF US!" I screamed starting to growl, gripping Jacey even more. I could see that Jacey now had a blade in both of his hands and was crouched in a fighting position, also growling.

"Clary, you're over reacting. We just want to extract some blood samples and test them to see if we can use the powers; it's for our worlds benefits" He said nervously. I growled and grabbed my blades out of my belt and also crouched. "We are not test subjects!" I screamed. Robert was now also getting angry and aware that this was going nowhere, so he also crouched down, which signalled the others to do that as well. I looked over at the crowd and most of them had a worried look on their faces, but some of them had some encouraging look on their faces.

He signalled for them to charge and to grab me but I quickly flung them back with my forces which made everyone gasp in surprise and amazement. I chuckled darkly, "You wanted to see what I could do then you shall but it's your fault if you get hurt" I said darkly crouching again. I could feel Jacey behind me trying to keep the others away, but he was struggling, so I turned around and forced another group back into some walls making then fall unconscious. I high fived Jacey and turned back around to face the rest of them.

As I turned around I got a bad feeling. I finally, turned and looked up to my opponents, Oh Shit! , I was surprised to see my old group, **(I think you know who I'm talking about),** that I haven't seen in 6 years and the one person I have dreaded to see ever again.

Jace.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Chapter 3 done! I was so keen to write this one. I went on school holidays with my family and took my laptop with, but the only problem was that I had no internet connection so I wrote a few chapters and I am happy that I decided to do it because all we could do was watch T.V or read all because it wouldn't stop raining :(**

**Anyway I really hope you enjoyed that! Isn't Jacey just the cutest thing in the world! I wish he was mine! Okaaay, anyway chapter 4 should be up the same time next week!**

**So until then…**

**BYYE! **

**Remember to PM or REVIEW! :)**

**Xx Mel xX**


	4. Jace's POV

**Check out our poll! Please vote for 'Gone', or 'One night can change everything'! If you love me! **

**Heeey guys! I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I really love writing this story, and that is why I haven't updated 'One night can change everything', so if you are one of those people who is reading both of my stories at the moment then I'm sorry, but now you know why I haven't updated!**

**THANK-YOU for all of the reviews! I LOVE them! :)**

**Anyway I really hope you enjoy this chapter because it's Jace's POV! And I haven't done a story with different POV's before so please forgive me if you don't like it and if it is that bad I can write it again…**

**Just a heads up, this chapter is really sad :'(**

**(And to **tlkin2much –I know his real name, I just wanted it to be different! :))

**But ENJOY! :)**

**Chapter 7:**

**Jace POV  
**

She left. That's all I could think about from the moment I receive the letter, and when her parents gave me a message from her. I remember the day so clearly, just like it was yesterday.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Jace, Luke and Jocelyn are here to see you" Izzy came in and softly said. I looked at her questioningly but all she did was shrug her shoulders and walk away._

_I don't know why they want to talk to me, but I'm guessing it's for something bad. Was Clary hurt?_

_Where was Clary? I haven't seen her since she told me she was pregnant. Just the thought of her and the baby sent shivers down my spine and made my smile widen. Our baby._

"_Jace Clary is gone!" I heard Luke say as I entered the room. I gasp and feel my face drop into a sad grimace, before I run towards them asking if she was okay. They ordered me to sit, and so I did._

"_Jace Clary doesn't want you in the baby's life, you're too dangerous and she found someone better and more suiting for the baby" her mother said aggressively. WHAT! She loved me! She told me every day! I shook my head and opened my mouth to speak, but was stopped when Jocelyn gave me a letter with my name on it._

* * *

_Jace_

_I'm sorry I've kept this from you or so long, but I don't think the baby's yours. Yes, I cheated on you. I know this doesn't sound like me, but it is and I have changed a lot, but the clary you know was only a cover around you, I don't love you. I never did and never will._

_Please don't come looking for me, it will just be harder on you._

_Forever gone,_

_Clary_

* * *

_I felt a tear slip down my face. This is the first time I have ever cried since I was abandoned and that was where I was 10. I felt the letter being snatched out of my hands and heard Izzy gasp, before she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, but I didn't feel anything. I was completely numb. She's gone. Clary, the love of my life, gone forever._

_I dug into my pants pocket and pulled out her wedding ring. I was going to propose tonight. I heard gasps all around the room, but I only noticed her ring. I felt some tension around the room. I look up to find all of the parents sharing looks of confusion and pride. I don't know why but from that moment on my life changed. I promised I wouldn't let any other person in! Never again!_

_**Flashback ended**_

* * *

From that day on I never looked at any girl the way I looked at Clary. No one was right. No one was Clary. I lost the one person in my life I actually cared for more than myself. She was gone, and so was the baby. I could have had a future of being a father. I would have been a better father than I have ever had. I would've given them the whole world.

I promised myself that I would never cry again. I knew something wasn't right. Clary would have confronted me and told me everything in person not in a letter. But the past is the past and I am heading toward my future. I am never going to find love again, with no other person apart from Clary. She was my world, but now my world is gone and I am left with emptiness.

It has been around 6 years since she left. I haven't kept count, it hurt too much. The baby must be born, if she was even pregnant for real. She should be married and happy, maybe she has had more than one child in the past 6 years, I don't know. I have gone out to bars and partied, but never have I slept with another girl, only one girl can get me in bed and she is gone.

The Clave has ordered a meeting for a new comer who has been reported to have powers, which would help us fight against the demons that have been invading Idris more lately. I wonder who they are. Are they dangerous? Are they a threat? I do not know. Ever since Clary left, have been demon hunting 24/7 and only getting a few hours of sleep daily. When I'm not hunting for demons, I am in the bar or training. I have become stronger, taller, tougher tanner and maybe even more attractive.

And if you're wondering, my attitude has become even stronger, I now call myself even more beautiful, but everybody knows that I think of myself as a letdown and unattractive. Why should I look to myself as a God, when my princess is gone? I am no longer the guy who used to tease people around; I am now believe it or not, helpful and more attentive.

* * *

XxoxX

(Back to reality)

"JACE! Come down stairs, we have to go to the meeting soon!" I hear Maryse shout up to me. I groan and moan as I make my way down stairs. Every time I mention Clary, or anyone else does, she stiffens and looks at Robert who also does. I wonder why. I know they know something, but they will never admit it, even if I beg for hours, they don't say a word.

As I got down stairs I see that everyone else is also wearing the black Shadow Hunter gear and uniform. When everyone was down stairs and ready, Magnus made a portal and we walked through ready to face whatever was coming for us.

* * *

XxoxX

Since the second we same through the portal I knew something bad was going to happen, and very soon, whether it was to me or a family member. WOW! Everyone was here. I thought it was only going to be a few Shadow Hunters, but something tells me that there are all these people for witnesses. I look around to see if I can find any familiar faces. I found a few but I stopped looking and turned around once I saw Kaylie ogling over me. Pffft! As if she's EVER going to get with me again!

Once I sensed that she was coming over to me, I stiffened, but not for long. I full out ran to the front of the room to avoid her, I would do anything or go anywhere to get away from that Bitch! Ever since she heard that Clary left, she's been trying to get my attention the whole time. She even once put herself in front of a Demon to get my attention. She is so dumb and doesn't get the hints that I send her!

The new Inquisitor is Robert Lightwood.

Surprisingly, it annoys the hell out of me that people are taking over my Grandmas position! She died to save me and I should save that spot for her and her only! For the rest of my life! Or eternity! Nobody deserves that position apart from her, 'Imogen Herondale'. Robert is now calling forward everybody, but calls Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Simon and I right onto the stage by him.

I don't know why we have to be up there, but I guess he wanted some protection from the guy, or well person who has 'Special' gifts. To tell the truth I don't really give a shit of who they are. I just want to get this over and done with and go home to train. I can see everyone giving me strange looks as if to ask, 'What is happening? Do you know?' I shook my head and followed the order from Robert to go to the side out of view with the rest of the group.

I saw a flash of red coming on top the stage but ignored the urge to turn around. All of us were occupied with something and weren't watching what was going on, on the other side of the stage. We just heard Robert call us to him for help and in a flash we were there. The attacker was short and had the most beautiful red hair I have ever seen before. Could it be her? Clary?

The person turned around and my eyes met the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Clary's eyes. There she was before me, and I had to fight her. A wave of sadness washed over me as I remembered how she left and that, that was the night I was going to propose to her. But that sadness was son filled and replaced by rage, a hot rage. The most rage I have ever felt. It didn't feel as if it was towards her, but towards everything and everyone who has ever done something bad to me or has ever made me mad. Clary also had a look in her eyes.

Rage.

* * *

**Okaaay, I don't know it that was the most perfect ending I have ever had, but I tried. Okay so I'm trying to upload this really fast so that I can try and finish the next chapter for, 'One night can change everything', but I don't know for sure! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I think that's the only Jace POV I am ever going to write for this story so I hope this was good enough for your liking! :)**

**Again, please vote for my stories! But I guess you have to be fair and chose the stories that you actually like, but please vote on our stories! Just go to our profile and look at the very top at our poll. Annnd, we have just become a Beta reader so if you want our help then please contact us! :)**

**Well until next time…**

**BYYEE!**

**Mel xxx**


	5. The fight!

**Heeey guys! Thanks for all of the nice reviews! I appreciate them a lot! Well, to those of you who have been waiting for this, then I'm sorry for taking quiet a long time to update! I have been really busy but I promise I will try my best! :) Anyway, there's this really AWESOME story that you have to check out, it's called: Bound to you**** written by-****kristiliz..i am the Beta Reader for this story and I just love Bettering it, it's sooo much fun :) check this story out, if you like my stories then I bet you will LOVE her story too!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter for 'Gone!'**

Gone!

Chapter 5:

Why did this have to happen? I know that it is going to be easy to fight him and win, but what do I do? He's not meant to know that I'm here! I never wanted this to happen! It was his entire fault for doing this. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be depressed all of the time, but I thought I would break down if I ever saw him again, but right now all I could feel was rage.

As I looked into his eyes I knew that he was thinking about the last time we saw each other. 6 years ago. The day I told him I was pregnant. The day he betrayed me. The day he lied! He looked like he was in pain. Did I cause this? Clary, stop thinking about his feelings! He deserves to feel pain! It's bullshit that he's in pain, when he was the one who wanted to leave me, the one who didn't even love me, he only used me!

This thought sent me into a blinding rage. I couched in my fighting position and signalled for them to 'Bring it on!' Their eyebrows rose in confusion as they looked at Robert, for permission and to question him if this was right.

Ever since the brake up between Jace and I, I have been so much better at reading people, I can read what they are think by just looking at their expression.

Izzy looked absolutely beautiful, as always, but she looked really sad. I feel a tiny bit sorry for her and Simon, and maybe even Magnus and Alec. I mean they had to lose me when it was all Jace's fault. I bet they don't know the truth.

The movement of Jacey behind me brought me out of my thoughts. What am I going to do with him? I mean, yes he is one of the best fighters I know but he's only 6 and I don't want him getting hurt. I turn to him and pick him up again and whisper in his little ear, "Mummy I going to fight these people okay? So that means you have to stay back and only fight with me when they are almost winning. Okay?" I asked him.

He nodded slightly and went over to the side of the stage where our bags were. He threw me a knife and I caught it in one of my hands, before slipping it into my belt as a spare. He threw another two to me which both filled my hands up.

I looked back at Jace and saw him staring at Jacey with a weird look in his eyes. Was it Love? Could it be! I growled and crouched even lower and making sure I was protecting Jacey who was humming one of his favourite kid's songs. I have noticed lately that he often hums them when he's nervous, afraid or concentrating. I don't want him to be nervous or afraid, but concentrating…wait! That means he's using a power. I can't let them find out about his powers, it could just be another reason to take him away from me.

I look back at him, 'don't use your powers Jacey, it's too dangerous' I mouthed to him, urgently. He simply nodded and whimpered in worry. I smiled at him reassuringly, and was rewarded by him smiling one of my favourite smiles.

I turned back to the other group and saw them coming back from where they were discussing something's with Robert. I glared at every single one of them before crouching back into my stance. They all did the same, except only Jace and Alec came forward. My stare did waver as I thought about the possibilities of what they can and can't do and what their strengths and weaknesses were.

I'm guessing they only sent those two to fight because they thought was going to go down easily, well boy were they wrong. I wasn't going to give up fighting until I have got my Jacey safe and sound.

Alec was he first one to make a move. He took a strike at me and tried to punch me in the stomach but I dodged and punched him straight in the face. When I did that I heard Izzy cry out briefly and saw Jace come forward. Jace tried to grab me around the waist but I twisted away from him and flipped over the top of him, landing right behind him, before I kicked him in the back sending him forward, but he just caught himself from landing on his face.

Alec was now back up and coming towards me with rage burning in his eyes. He grabbed my arm, before I could punch him again, and toppled me down to the ground. I heaved myself up but was only shoved back to the ground by both Jace and Alec. I struggled and struggled thinking that they had me. I looked over at Jacey to see if he was okay, but saw that Izzy and Simon were there dragging him towards Robert.

When I saw this I was immediately started seeing red. I growled at them and they looked at me nervously, but only walked faster. By now Jacey was calling out to me to save him. I was still seeing red and thinking up all of the curse words I knew, before I pushed with all of my might, into Jace and Alec causing them to fall back. I jumped up and ran towards my baby. I stopped in front of Izzy and Simon and growled before punching them both in their faces in one strike, causing them to topple over.

I grabbed Jacey up into my arms and twisted him onto my back. I growled and got into another fighting stance before grabbing our stuff and pulling out my angle wings and flying up though the building. Just as I was about to reach the doors, I felt someone or something grab onto my leg. I urged myself harder and faster but it never helped. I felt myself falling down and down to the ground. Every meter towards the ground, I held Jacey tighter an tighter whispering 'I Love You!' in his small little ears, over and over again.

He was screaming all the way down, but when we finally hit the ground I fell into the blackness, with my baby angle in my arms.

**Well, there is another chapter of 'Gone!' I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway remember to read that story I told you about and go to my besties profile: ****Sugarandashley**** and check out her amazing stories :)**

**Remember to review! Please review, I really want to hear what you have to say, even if it is just a smiley face or a- 'You suck'! Please review! Thanks! :)**

**Until next time cyyya!**

**And remember to review!**

**Mel xxx **


	6. The start of a happy ending

**OMFG! Thank-you guys! I looked at my reviews the night I updated and had 29 reviews, and then I looked the next night and had 40! I was soooo excited! Thanks so much guys, you are the best! Well you guys are so nice and it encourages me so much! Right after I texted my friend ash to share my enthusiasm, which I only figured out that she already knew! -_- I got straight on my laptop and started typing! If I get a lot of reviews for this chapter I will defiantly do the same and type it up the second I finish looking at all of the reviews! :D**

**And I am very sorry for the wait. My laptop got fixed by my big sis and I'm soo happy for that and now I love her even more****!**

**Thanks again guys! Anyway here is the next chapter to 'Gone!'**

Chapter 6:

"Do you think those restraints are going to keep her down?" I heard someone to my right say. Restraints? What are they talking about? My mind went through what happen the last 24 hours.

Walking to Idris, with Jacey. Seeing Jace and all of my old friends. Fighting Jace and Alec. Jacey getting dragged away. Falling. Wait, what? Falling! Oh no! 'Jacey!' I willed myself to scream, but couldn't. I tried to open my eyes, but they just stayed shut. I tried to move any of my limbs, but nothing worked. After a few minutes I stopped trying and went back to listening to the people.

"What do you think Dad wants to do with the little boy?" I heard a familiar female voice say, she must have been Izzy. But what did she mean? Is Robert going to hurt my baby?

"Who cares? It's her fault that she brought him along with her!" I heard a rough voice say. It was so familiar, it almost sounded like… no it can't be! Jace. If I could move I would be ripping his body apart! How can he say that? Well that's even more proof to him not caring about me, nor Jacey, I wonder if it would be different if I had stayed? No I can't think of that.

"Jace he's only a little boy. What's his name anyway and who's the father?" I heard Izzy say. What does she mean 'Who's the father'? Jace of coarse, who else would I love enough, to sleep with? Unless Jace lied, to all of them. That Bastard!

As I saw red fill my vision I felt my body moving, actually more like shaking in anger. I could hear myself growl. My eyes finally opened with a snap and I looked around. Standing there watching me was; Jace, Izzy, Simon, Alec, Magnus and a small girl with black short, spiky hair. Hey were all in shadow hunter uniforms, but with no weapons.

I struggled against the restraints, but they wouldn't budge. There were straps on my ankles, wrists and around my stomach. "Where is Jason!" I screeched as loudly as I could. I looked at everyone but Jace. Izzy came up to me slowly with a look of hope in her eyes. She slowly and carefully hugged me. I immediately calmed down and let her hug me, but I tensed up when I heard Jace speak, "Isabelle, why are you hugging her!" I growled at him when Izzy let me go. She smiled at me briefly, which I returned kindly. She then stood back and looked down at the ground.

"Clary…?" she asked nervously. When she looked up I slowly nodded my head for her permission to go on. She took a deep breath and spoke, "Clary…who's the father of Jason?" I could hear the fear in her voice. Who does she think is the father? Does she think I cheated on Jace, I would never do that! I looked at all of them, including Jace, with question in my eyes.

"Don't you already know?" I asked quietly and nervously, in a scratchy tone. In the corner of my eyes I could see Jace flinch at the sound of my voice. I looked at Jace and he had hurt in his eyes. I frowned.

"Well you never told any of us who the father was.." she said quietly, looking at the ground once again. What? I told Jace. I looked at Jace in confusion.

"But, I told Jace…And why would you not know already, it's really obvious?" I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. They all looked at one another, then at Jace. They all looked confused. They knew that I only loved Jace back then; well...I still do…Jace looked down at the ground and looked as if he was in thought. "No you didn't Clary" Jace said still looking down. I gasped, how could he not remember the day I told him that he was going to be a father.

I felt betrayed. My eyes started to water, but I didn't let the tears fall, instead I was filled with rage. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I screamed at him, making him jump up, looking up at me in alarm. I glared at him with all the anger in me. Slowly he started to lift into the air. Everyone in the room gasped. "What's happening?" Jace asked, slightly frightened. I chuckled darkly. Jace has never been frightened in his life and now he's scared of a little Magic! HA! I never thought I would see this day. Magnus was the first to look at me, but he looked at me with fascination.

Everyone looked at me, while I was chuckling to myself. They looked at me in surprise and fear. I scoffed and dropped Jace back to the ground abruptly. He fell face down, and on the way down, breaking a chair. I laughed loudly getting weird looks from the others. But I just ignored them.

Just then I heard someone talking outside the door. I tensed and lay still, hoping to pull off being asleep. I heard everyone gasp and start getting the conversations flowing, again. Someone opened the door and came in. I could tell it was Robert by the way he walked, in that; I'm-the-best-and-the-most-powerful-guy-here, way. I rolled my eyes when he asked how everyone was doing. Pfft! Asshole! I bet he planned all of this, wait what's wrong with me, of course he did!

I heard him close the door and come closer to me. He ran a finger down my cheek causing me to flinch. "Magnus can she move yet, can she hear us?" asked Magnus loudly. I heard a chuckle come from Magnus and I heard him walk over to Robert.

"Where is my money? I looked after her health and the little boys, now give me my money!" Magnus said, sounding very pissed. I could hear someone else come closer to them as well.

"Magnus, what is the problem?" asked Alec worriedly. I rolled my eyes at the sound of jealousy in his voice. Why was he jealous? I then felt all eyes on me. I fought the urge to move away from their gazes, as I was feeling a little self-conscious.

"I didn't want to betray Clary like that! She was the first one to actually understand me, we used to spend hours sharing our problems…And I miss that" he said, so quietly that you could barely hear him. I felt a single tear slide down my face, he missed me. I missed him too, all those times he would come over and talk to me about Alec and his relationships, and how he wanted to have a future with him, not like ever before. His love for Alec was stronger than anything Clary has ever seen, apart from hers a Jace's, well back then anyway, not anymore.

"I know Clary, and she isn't bad, so why are you doing this and what are you doing to little Jacey?" he said fiercely getting louder every time he spoke each word. I heard everyone gasp loudly.

"What did you just call him, Magnus?" Jace asked softly, walking forward to join the rest of them. I now remember telling Magnus that if I ever have a boy with Jace I would call him Jason, but his nick name could be Jacey. He remembered! I felt tears come down my face even faster now as I heard him explain:

Clary once told me that if you and she ever have a son that she would want to call him Herondale, but for short she would have called him Jacey. When I heard her scream out Jason…a-at the Hall, I then remembered" he said nervously at the end, after almost giving away the truth about me being awake.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Robert sighed in defeat. "Okay, fine. He is being tested on for any unique powers that we could use against the demon attacks. To do this we must first find out his power, then drain his blood and give it to shadow hunters. But the problem is that just from him we won't have enough blood because he won't be able to live, so we are going to take Clary's" when he finished he sighed. I knew I was about to explode.

I heard Jace growl at him, but that just powered me on as I gathered up all of the Angel Power's I had in me, and in a flash I ripped out of the restraints and was standing facing the crowed. I tilt my head side-ways as I look at Robert manically. "So you were planning on getting my son's blood and putting it in all of your shadow hunters? Then when he dies you're going to use mine?" I said super calmly. He gulped and said, "Yes, we are; now Magnus get her back in her restraints! Now!" he shouted loudly, but when Magnus didn't reply or do anything, Robert pulled out one of the only swords that can kill Warlocks. He stalked towards Magnus with the sword in his hands. "Now, Magnus" he said firmly. Magnus just stood there staring blankly at Robert.

Just as Robert was going to stab him, I stood in front of him and got the knife through my stomach. I gasped but didn't feel anything. I faintly heard everyone around me gasping as well, but I didn't acknowledge them at all. I pulled the knife out of me acting as if it didn't do anything to harm me, which it didn't and through it to the ground. My body was radiating with rage, as I now stalked towards him. He started backing up and finally was stopped but the bed.

I smirked and punched him in his face. Just then I understood everything. He purposely did all of this. Writing the note to me. Telling Jace that I cheated on him. All of my Angel powers were coming in and working out what all of this meant.

He was trying to separate us! Well, it worked. For now. I growled at Robert and stood from my crouching stance and looked at him again, he was now on the ground cradling his broken, bloody face.

"You planned everything, didn't you? The note you sent me about Jace loving someone else, and saying that he used me. Then telling Jace that I cheated on him! You separated him from his son!" I screamed, kicking him in his side. He grunted and I heard gasp's from behind me.

I then remembered that Jacey needed saving. I looked back behind me at everyone's, sad faces, but I only went to Jace and took him face in my hands.

"I never stopped loving you, never" I whispered and crashed my lips to his. The sensation of his lips was amazing. Fireworks going off, everywhere in my mind. All I could think about was Jace until I pulled back from him and once again remembering about Jacey and what I had to do.

I looked into his eyes, and said so softly I don't know if anyone but him heard, "I love you, forever" I smiled at him and kissed him once more softly on the lips and as I turned away I heard him mutter, "I love you too Clary, for Forever" I looked back at him and smiled.

I smiled at everyone before turning and kicking Robert once more and walking through the door.

**Okaaay, now I hope you enjoyed that! Please review, I will be soo happy if you did and I would update a lot faster! Please At least 5 reviews! :) **

**Anyway, until next time;**

**BYYYE!**

**Mel xxx :)**


	7. Dont mess with Clary!

**Heeey, guys! How are you? Okay well, thankyou sooo much for all of the reviews! OMG! There are sooo many! 60 reviews yeeey! Well guys again please review or PM me or even review to ask me questions, because I will answer them :) you guys are AWESOME! I LOVE you guy's sooo much!**

**Okay enough of that! This chapter is a little strange cause I have made Jacey's POV and I will explain it at the very bottom, of why I have it there and all that shit…excuse my language…And this story will be finished in a few chapters, cause I wasn't really intending it to be long anyway…so yeahh.**

**Also check out my besties profile and stories- sugarandashley- because she is a kickass writer! :P and also Miki's new story!**

**ENJOY!**

'**Gone!'**

Chapter 7:

Jacey POV:

We are flying away, but the doors are blocked with people and there are no windows that are open. I know what mummy is thinking. She wants to smash through a wall or something. Just as we got higher I felt mummy getting pulled down. Now we are falling, form so high. I'm scared. Mummy rapped her arms tighter around me as we fell and landed hard on her back with e still clinging onto her arms. Looked into mummy's eyes and all I saw was…love and fear, for me. I felt tears running down my face, like a stream.

"Mummy!" I scream as loud as I could. She doesn't answer, all she does is lye there, eyes wide open looking straight at me. No! This can't be happening! I keep screaming her name for a while but I give up.

"Mummy, I don't want to lose you" I whisper to her. I felt someone pulling me up and hugging me. I look up and see a girl mummy's age, with black hair and ice-blue eyes.

"It's alright sweetie mummy will be okay. She's just sleeping." She reassured me, but I'm not dumb. Mummy told me because of my powers, I can think like a 12 year old double my age and here this lady is talking to me as if I were 4!

"I'm not dumb! I know what happened to her and she didn't deserve it!"I said and jumped out of her arms, leaving her shocked by the way I spoke. U see I only speak or think like a 12 year old when I am sing my powers, but when not then I go back to a six year old. Trust me I'm even confused!

The power I am using is the protection so that people can't get into my mind. But right now I am getting too weak and I needed to get mummy and I out of here. Just as I thought that and was about to do it, my power's got too weak and vanished, then the rest of what happened is a mystery.

Clary POV:

I have to get to him fast! I really hope he is using his powers, because then he can think better. As I walked down the hall just around the corner from where I just came out, I saw two Shadow hunters standing there facing away from me.

I closed my eyes, gathered up the power in me and directed it towards them. I wasn't going to kill them, but I was going to make them go un-conscious for a few days. I heard them fall to the ground and opened my eyes. I grabbed their uniform and strapped their belts on. Just as I finished doing that I heard someone running towards us, and fast. I placed them in the room next to us and stood there waiting for my opponent.

They came around the corner and stopped right in front of me. Jace. I stood up straight and looked at him questioningly. "Was it true, what you said in there, about me being Jason's father?" he said quietly, looking down at our feet. I cupped his face and made him look into my eyes.

"Of course it is true" I whispered to him, looking deeply into his eyes. His eyes shone with happiness and pride as he kissed my forehead softy before pulling back.

"Well then, let's go rescue our son" he said with a huge smile on his face. I smiled back and we both walked down the hall holding each other's hands, like vices.

We followed the hall ways, until we heard screaming. No, Jacey! I yelped and removed my hand as I ran as fast as I could towards the sound. I kept running and running, and finally I came to a stop at a door that was bolted shut and was metal. I knew that my knives wouldn't be able to cut through this, so I gathered all of me powers together and aimed them at the door.

I faintly heard a 'click' of the door unlocking. I reached out to pull it open but it was scorching hot. I blanched away from the heat and stood back, thinking. After about a minute of trying to open the door with just my powers and to get the heat away, I gave up and urged myself forward.

I reached out and grabbed hold of the door handle and pulled, screaming at the intense pain of the burn. After seconds of pulling, the door opened and I could smell burnt flesh. Slowly but surely, my hand healed, but I could still smell the burning flesh.

From behind me I heard Jace catching up to me. I'm guessing he had some run in's with some guards because he was all sweaty and tensed up. So hot.

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head. Jace smiled a knowing smiled and I just rolled my eyes and scoffed at him, turning around and walking into the room.

As I walked in the screams started up again, I didn't even notice them stopping earlier. I looked around and saw that there was a huge room with weapons that are used to cut things open with. I felt my stomach drop and fear settled in.

At the far side of the room, there was a door. On the door it had a sign that said: 'Surgery room 101'. Shit! They are going to do blood samples now, my baby is going to die! I let out a cry and ran to the door, but before I even got there I was banged in the chest by something and knocked to the ground, hard.

I got up and crouched low, letting out a growl. I look up to see the person and was taken back when I saw, Maryse. I frowned and opened my mouth to speak, but she threw a knife straight at me. I caught it before it could hit me and frowned in confusion. Then I got it. She's helping Robert do this. Another growl erupted through my chest.

"Why are you doing this, Maryse?" I asked inching closer to her. She shook her head and lifted up another knife.

"One sacrifice has to be made to save everyone, and it is your son, Jason" she said calmly. That bitch! I used my powers and lifted her up in the air.

"Maryse, what would you do if someone wanted to sacrifice your only child? Huh? Exactly! Anything, and that is what I am doing!" I said not even looking at her expression, before banging her head on the wall, hard enough to make her go un-conscious but not enough to kill her.

I saw some other people coming up from either side of her, so I looked back at the silent Jace and gestured for him to take care of them. As Jace took care of them, I walked to the door, and opened it.

All I can say is that I was not prepared to see this. At all!

**Okaaay, well there is the next chapter guys! I hope you liked it! ****I'm sorry it there are some mistakes and stuff but I was busy and I rushed through reading it so I might have missed something… ****I know the Jacey POV is pretty weird but I thought I may as well do one for him because he is meant to be smart and meant to have a 12 year old mind so yeah…it might seem impossible but that is what this story is about, having weird powers and being smarter than usual :) I promise to update as soon as I can, but my internet is stuffing up cause my sis goes on 'You tube' wayyy too much, so its slowing down the internet…**

**Anyway please tell me what you think of this chapter, I would really love to know! Please review or PM me cause I love hearing (or reading) what you guys have to say :D**

**REVIEW! PM! REVIEW! PM! REVIEW! PM! REVIEW! PM!**

**Until next time! **

**BYYYE!**

**~Mel xxx :)**


	8. The Truth

**Okay, well guys I'm sorry this took such a long time. I promise not to take that long again! Ohh and thanks for all of the nice reviews, I loved them! Well, this chapter was meant to almost end this story but then an idea came into my mind. Please don't hate me for it!**

**Anyway, you guys need to check out my best friends' profile and her stories; sugarandashley…she is soooo good! And also you guys should read 'Jailbait' by; Iamtwilightobsessed….especially if you are into lemons ;)**

**ENJOY!**

Jacey, strapped down to a table with pipes connected to all of the best blood spots. Forearms, neck, feet, hands, everywhere. And the worst part is that he's awake! I feel the rage radiate through me and also some disappointment. Why could that be me, not him? I would've gone through that 10,000 times just so he could be safe!

I walk towards the table and growl at the people around him. They all look back at me with shock all over their faces.

"Let. Go. Of. My. Baby." I say calmly, but they still don't. I glare at all of the people who don't look worried and step forward, "NOW!" I scream, making most of them flinch. It will be easy taking these assholes down, they all pussies! I think, as they whimper and some back away. I guess they know who I am, and understand that a mother would do anything for their only child, and that mother is me!

Some of them have neck cuffs. Why? I know why! So that Robert and Maryse can control them and make them do this! But some of the people don't have anything forcing them to do this, they do it because they want to, and because of that, they are going to pay!

I once again I step forward slowly, warning them with me eyes to back away or get hurt. Most of them do but there are about 5 that stay, holding weapons in their hands. I scoff at the thought of them even hurting me! HA! They can stab me but it will heal faster than getting stabbed in the first place.

They all look at me as if I was crazy, and maybe I am, but who cares!? I deffinatly don't!

I didn't want to get rid of them fast, so I used all of me powers and lifted 2 of them into the air and made them fly to the other side of the room. Everyone gasped, but I am standing there laughing my ass off.

While I was laughing, someone thought they were good enough to actually throw a knife at me! We boy were they wrong. I just looked up in a flash and caught it in one hand. Again I heard everyone gasping! What is wrong with them, they don't have to gasp every 20 seconds, do they? Well I don't care.

I threw the knife back at them, but I only got their lab coat and pinned them to the wall. I heard some sniggering, and turned and saw my little Jacey, sitting up laughing with me. I took a few seconds to admire him. He looked so carefree, and normal. I feel guilt in the pit of my gut, and I know that all of this could have been prevented if I had just not become a shadow hunter again, and if I didn't bring him into this type of world. But then again, I don't want what happened to me, to happen with him. Living in the dark was painful and brought on sadness, no one deserves that.

I walked towards him, but once again someone tried to throw a knife at me. I caught the knife easily and tossed it aside.

"Stop!" I scream, with fear and anger laced in my voice. They all stopped and backed away, fear written all over their faces.

"Clary-'hearing that voice made me whip around-'Just hold on a second, this is for the better. You shouldn't try and prevent this, if you want the best for this world then you will let us-'

"Are you saying that you agree with this, _Jocelyn_? Killing my son, your _grand-son_, for no reason at all!?" I said walking up to my mother, and the silent Luke next to her. As I made my way to her Luke placed himself in front of her.

I shot a glare at Luke before shooting one and my mother.

"This is wrong, disgusting even! If you agree to this shit then you can walk away right now and out of my life. You should know better."

"Clary, don't you dare talk to us like that! We are your _parents_!" Jocelyn said looking over Luke's shoulder.

"No, you stopped being my parents-'at that moment Jacey connected to my mind, using his powers.

_Mummy listen to their thoughts, borrow my powers!_ He said urgently.

I did as he said and listened to my mother's thoughts.

_Why did she stop talking? Does she know? No, she couldn't know_… I stopped listening to her mind as she started thinking about the time when they tortured Jacey. I looked into Luke's thoughts and flinched straight away.

_HA! She wouldn't even suspect a thing, she's too dumb. I would rather have both her and that little brat die. That's the reason way we sent her away from Jace in the first place_... hearing him say that was like a recoiling rubber band. They caused all of this?

I could feel my mask slipping away as horror covered my face. I saw them recognise the look and stare subspecialty at me.

"YOU CAUSED ALL OF THIS?!" I screamed, grabbing my spare knife out of my pocket and passing it to Jacey.

Just at that moment, Jace came in with disbelief on his face. I guess he heard that last.

My stare didn't waver from my_ 'Parents' _as I stalked towards them.

"YOU SEPARATED MY FAMILY! MY SON FROM HIS FATHER AND ME FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" I screamed, getting so angry I swear steam blew out of my ears.

I knew everyone in the room was surprised and scared, and I didn't blame them, now that I was growling.

"Babe, you have to calm down" Jace said quietly in my ear. I turned to him and looked at him with grief in my eyes. We were separated and it was my entire fault. If I hadn't told my parents then this wouldn't have happened! The look in Jace's eyes showed; love, fear, passion, happiness and so many more emotions that I felt like crying. It must have been hell for him, when I left and I thought I had it bad. But I had Jacey.

I turned back to my parents and whispered,

"You took my happiness away from me, but now I have found it again. There were some benefits to me leaving, I found a new family, I gave birth to a beautiful son and I discovered things that no human, downworlder or even a shadow hunter could ever have discovered, and to that I have to thank you. But I will never forgive you for what you did to me and my family. You don't deserve the happiness that you have, you can get away from here now, or stay, but either way, you will NEVER be allowed to see me or my family and deffinatly not your grand-son!" I said watching as their faces changed from victory to grief to disappointment then to understanding.

My Mother walked around Luke and came to a stop in front of me.

"Can I have one more hug, before we leave?" she said on the verge of tears. This was the mother that I once had and that I yearn for. She leaned in and hugged me tightly, before whispering quietly in my ear,

"I'm sorry"

I felt a sharp point dig into my stomach, and the rest was in slow motion.

I felt a blade sliding through my skin and into my stomach. I closed my eyes tightly and I fell to the round in immense pain. I opened my eyes to see my mother sobbing into Luke's chest as he whispered comforting and positive words to her. Luke took her to a wall and they both looked back at me once more before walking through a portal, splayed across the wall. They're gone. My parents, gone.

My thoughts and vision turned back to normal as I heard Jace telling me that he was going to get me to safety and as Jacey sat there screaming and crying for me. I looked him in his eyes as I felt myself weaken. I sent all of my love through my eyes to him, before smiling gently and looking up at Jace.

I could see tears running down the sides of his face as he cried. I smiled sadly and reached up to wipe them away. I could already feel myself slipping away. This must be a dream. I'm just going to wake up and find myself in California with Jacey sleeping beside me.

Well I hope.

**JPOV**

I watched as she fell to the ground. The love of my life, slipping through my fingers. I watched as Jocelyn and Luke left. I watched as Jacey cried and cried.

Clary looked up at me, her eyes showed love and grief in them. She reached up and caressed my face while wiping my tears away. She then smiled at me, and then just stared blankly at me, and her head rolling back a bit.

No! This could not be happening! It's my entire fault!

I sobbed even harder as I looked at her lifeless body in my arms. This is impossible! She can't die, she's part angel. But I guess even angels have to leave some day.

I kissed her cheek, eyes, nose and then lastly, her mouth.

"I love you Clary Fray, forever and always"

**Okkaaay, please tell me what you think of that! I really want to know if that was okay. Please don't hate me for doing that to her, but I just got the idea in my head…please look up the people that I recommended, they are really good.**

**Remember to review or PM me if you have something to say, because quite a lot of people have been PM-ing me which I am very glad to see, coz I love talking :) not really surprising, but yeahh…**

**Anyway leave me a review, pllleeeaaassseeeee, it's just simple and quick! :D**

**Cyyyya!**

**~Mel xxx :)**


	9. Almost a happy ending

**Heeey guys, this Is a very short chapter, just to fill It In until the last chapter, which Is the next chapter :( oh well, I hope you guys will understand why I did what I did In the last chapter, anyway, I've kind of lost passion for this story as you have probably noticed... I'm so sorry if you don't like this chapter or the next but yeah...and also I'm sorry for the wait, I was busy and I didn't really know what to write. **

**ENJOY!**

Clary POV-

I woke up with a jolt. That has never happened before, me getting injured I mean. It's very strange...

"Clary!" I heard several voices call.

I looked around to find all of my friends sitting around the small white room. I didn't say anything back to them; I just got up as my eyes landed on Jacey and hugged him tightly to my chest. I always knew my mother held special powers, but what were the powers? That I didn't know.

I pull back from Jacey, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Jacey do you have any Idea of what power she held?" I asked him once remembering what powers he has.

He grimaced at the memory and gripped me tighter. "I have never sensed a power like hers before, mummy. She can kill people and well, everything. All she has to do Is just touch, for example, a knife and say a few words, and the knife turns Into a death wish, even for the most powerful beings In the world and even Angels." he said In a very Intelligent tone.

I was once again proud to be his mother. I could tell that some people in the room were confused by the way he spoke and how clever he was at the age of six, but I just ignored them all and hugged him to me once again. I could hear Jace growl as he heard the entire story.

That explains a lot, about how she managed to stab me and cause me to go unconscious, Valentine must have experimented with her as well. I could feel that Inside me I wanted to kill my mother, but deep down I just wanted my mum back, to believe that she never did any of this to me and my family.

Everything could have been normal, If It wasn't for Valentine. Jace and I could have been the parents we have always dreamed of being, but none of that ever happened and I believe that it was all done for a reason.

Everything that ever happens is done for a reason, like someone dying. It may not seem like it's for the better, but in the end, everything turns out alight. Well, that's what I believe.

In my life time I have learned that much, and I am glad that all of those bad things did happen because If they didn't happen, I would never have met all the people I have come to love now In California and I just fell even deeper In love with Jace than before we were separated.

I looked towards Jace and smiled slightly before asking, "Where Is Luke and my mother?" He looked at me with some remorse, before answering me,

"They escaped in a blink of an eye, they seemed to have a portal already drawn and covered by a cloth in the corner of the room. But don't worry about It, Jacey boy here says that their thoughts were already sure that they weren't going to bother anyone anytime soon, so when the time comes we will then go after them, and plus we have already organized people to go In search of them." he said while stroking Jace's hair down.

I smiled at them, having their father and son moment. I sighed in relief as I heard that. We can finally live a happy life. A free one. Jace and I can finally get married, settle down, live forever with our great-great-great- grand-children and literally live forever. Just at the thought of that, I run Into Jace's waiting arms, kissing him with all the passion I had In me, while barely hearing the screams of protests In the background about us 'Getting a room'.

I just smirk and pull back looking towards the group of people, Isabelle, knowing what I was about to say, covered Jace's ears. "I believe we will be getting a room as soon as possible , and trust me we will be moving quite a lot of furniture, If you know what I mean" I said winking at Jace, earning a pinch on my ass and a whole lot more groans.

**Well, sorry that was so short, gosh that was really short! It was really short, coz I'm probably going to finish this story in the next chapter, and get ready for a lemon! I absolutely can't wait to write it and see what you guys think about it.**

**BY THE WAY I HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER READY, AND ALL DONE, BUT I NEED REVIEWS! :)**

**So tell me what you think about this chapter, I hope it was okay! REVIEW OR PM!**

**~Mel :)**


	10. Love is everything in life

**Hey guys, I'm back! Thanks for all of the reviews, they are absolutely wonderful and I love you guys for them. This chapter has a lemon in it, just warning those who don't like lemons! I think I might make an Epilogue after this chapter, coz I'm in a good mood!**

**AND AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME! I UPDATED LIKE A FEW DAYS LATER WOOOH, BETTER THAN A WHOLE 2 MONTHS!**

**ohh, and also, to _Cindy J_ a lemon is a heated scene, or in other terms, a sex scene ;)**

**AND ALSO YOU HAVE TO READ THE (A/N) AT THE END, ITS IMPORTANT!**

**ENJOY!**

**Clary POV-**

The day after everything ended, we headed back to the New York institute, but only because it was convenient... and also because I wanted to see Jace more.

As I tucked in Jacey, with Jace lagging behind me, I kissed his forehead before sitting there thinking about how different our lives are now going to be. As Jacey fell asleep, I thought about what was going to happen after this. Where am I going to sleep? Ummm…

"Jace?" I whispered, getting his attention.

"Yeah?" he said lifting his gaze to mine.

"Uhh, where am I going to sleep?" I asked, in an awkward tone. He chuckled at this, walking forward and grabbing my hand.

"You are sleeping in my bed" he said wagging his eyebrows. I chuckle and look down, remembering the last time we 'Slept' together. I felt a blush appear up my neck, and looked down trying to hide my embarrassment.

I heard him sigh, before he grabbed my chin and slowly brought my hand back up, making me meet his lustful eyes.

"Clary, you don't have to be embarrassed, we're not going to do anything you're not comfortable with" he said softly before placing a soft kiss on my lips and pulling away.

"Come on, let's go to bed" he said, grabbing my hand and leading me out of Jacey's room. As we walked down the hall I smiled slightly, thinking about how we could finally have piece and just be a family, with no one to stop us.

As we reached his door, just down the hall from Jacey's room, I began to feel butterflies in my stomach. Would I be okay with being intimate with him again, after all of these years? What am I thinking?! Of course I will. He's the love of my life and we've been there and done that.

As Jace went to get his clothes from his cupboard I slung my overnight bag onto the bed and took out my sleepwear. I took off my yoga pants and panties, before just putting on some boy shorts. I pulled off my shirt and bra, and placed them in my bag. Just as I was about to put on my tank top, I felt hands come up to cub my breasts, pinching my nipples. I let out a groan, throwing my head back onto his chest.

I haven't felt this good since 6 years ago, if you can guess where and when. I mean I have pleasured myself in the shower a few times before, but nothing felt as good as when Jace touched me.

In my haze of pleasure, I didn't seem to notice the knock on the door.

"Mummy? I can't sleep" I heard Jacey say, sleepily.

I groaned, in the non-pleasure way, and slipped on my tank top and a gown on before heading towards the door, sending Jace an apologetic glance, when seeing him scrunching his face up in frustration.

I opened the door before pulling Jacey up into my arms, and closing the door behind me and walking him to his room down the hall.

I really want to blame Jacey for interrupting, but he didn't knowwhat was happening, so...

I tucked Jacey in and told him to sleep well, before walking back to Jace's room. Well, this is going to be awkward, I thought as I opened the door and closing it, and locking it, and walking over to the bed.

I slipped off my gown and slipped into the sheets next to the sleeping body of Jace. I smiled as I saw the peaceful expression on his face, before lying down on my pillow. I laid there for a few seconds feeling as if something was missing, but I just couldn't place it.

I felt Jace move and slug his arm over my waist and pulling me to his chest.

In Jace's deep sleep, I swear he said, 'Mine' as he inhaled the scent of my hair. I smiled and realised that this was the thing that was missing, not being close to him.

I snuggled into him, getting comfortable, sighing as my bones completely relaxed.

That night I fell into a blissful sleep...

XOXO

(Clary's dream)

_We kissed passionately on Jace's bed for a few minutes, really getting into it. All of a sudden our clothes were gone in a flash, and Jace's hands were everywhere. I gasp as his hands find my chest and as he rolls my nipples in his fingers._

_A loud groan leaves my mouth, as he continues while kissing up my neck. I feel his shaft hard and pulsing against the bottom of my stomach, as he thrusts onto me._

_One hand leaves my right nipple and goes down to my mound, plunging a finger in and out roughly. He then added 2 more fingers, stretching me out for him to entre._

_As he slides into me, I let out a long moan. _

"_UGRH! Jace!" I scream out and he goes faster and faster. I can hear him groaning softly into my ear, pulling me closer to my release. Normally it takes longer, but the sounds of Jace groaning into my ear, makes me crave more and push back into his hips harder._

_I could feel my stomach tighten as I reached my climax._

"_UURRGGHH JACEEE!" I scream as I cum hard._

_I sigh as I relax down into the bed…_

_(End of dream)_

My eyes flutter open as I see the roof above the bed. W-was that a d-dream? Shit! I look down at my hand that was situated in my pants. I pull it out and find it covered with my juices.

"Shit!" I whisper, trying to think about what to do now.

"Holy fucking shit. That was the hottest thing I have ever seen in my life!" I hear Jace whisper-shout from beside me.

My head whips in his direction. Fuck! I must have talked in my sleep, and apparently acted in my sleep…

"Oops..." I whisper, while starting to sit up, planning on going to get cleaned up. Just as I was about to get up and out of bed, I felt an arm weave itself around my waist. Jace pulled me to his chest, making me look into his eyes, which were full of lust and love.

He grabs my hand with all of my juices and sucks it into his mouth, groaning as he did it. Holy shit… I know that I probably should be sickened by that, but fuck that was hot!

I moan at the feel of his warm tongue lapping up all of the juices left. When he dropped my hand, all clean, he kissed my fiercely, now there's something else I should be grossed out by. But the taste of me on his lips was absolutely amazing!

The kiss became more urgent and just like my dream, our clothes were off in just mere seconds. All there was, were our bodies sliding into one another, but still not being connected. This was more than just lust and sex. It was all about emotions and the fact that we had been away from each other for 6 years. But most of all, it was about our love for each other.

"Jace, I want you, now" I whispered to him in a desperate tone. He nodds and obliged by positioning himself at my entrance.

He then pulled away and reached out to the drawer next to him. I quickly reached my hand out and stopped him from getting a condom.

"No, Jace it's fine. I'm on the pill" I whispered calmly. "And even if we do have the same thing happen to us as last time, then I want that... having a child was the best experience that anyone could ever ask for, and Jacey is _ours, _us mixed together" I said smiling up at him. He smiled back down at me, before smashing our lips together in a searing kiss.

As our lips and tongues worked together, as if they were dancing to a romantic song, Jace slid into me, making my groan into his mouth. The sensations were like nothing I have ever experienced before. It felt AMAZING! Like I could touch the sky, or become invincible, and it was all because of him.

Our bodies slid together, as a thin layer of sweat formed on our skin. Jace lifted up my left leg and put it over his shoulder making him go even deeper into me.

"Urggh, that feels soooo good!" I moan into his ear. As he kept a slow and steady speed, he moved around, as in trying different angles and paces, as if finding something.

Just when I was about to groan, he hit _the spot,_ you know! I never thought the G-spot was true, but Omagosh, it feels soo good, better than anything EVER!

"UURRGGGHH! Right there, right there!" I scream a little too loudly. Jace smirks, but groans at the same time as he hits it over and over again, getting faster every time.

Too soon I feel myself unravelling.

"Jacee! I'm gonna cumm!" I groan, arching my body up in the sensations.

"I'm right there with you baby, cum for me Clary!" he shouts as we both shudder as we cum together.

Fuck, I have never cum that hard before! Mmhmm, it feels so good, I think as I still shudder from the release.

"URRGHH" Jace whispers as he came down from his high. I could feel our mixed juices running down my bare tense legs.

"Gosh Jace that was..." I said trailing off, unable to finish my sentence.

"Terrific? Amazing? No, fucking amazing!" he said, finishing off my sentence for me. I giggle at his choice of words, and Jace laughs with me.

He's so beautiful when he laughs. With the manly chuckle, the manly smile, the perfect teeth, apart from the chipped one at the front. Everything about him was perfect, especially his cock... I'm deffinatly glad he has a fucking huge cock.

"Fuck I'm beat now" I said yawning into his chest. I felt him chuckle underneath me as he covered us with the sheets.

"Then sleep baby, I'll see you in the morning"

"M'Kay, Love you" I whisper, snuggling into him even more.

"Love you too baby" he replied before we both drifted into the best sleep of our lives.

**( NEED TO READ BELLOW! )**

**Okay guys I hope you liked that, and I hope it makes up for the other chapter, coz that was shit! Anyway, the next chapter is the last. The Epilogue. I can't wait to write it. Just like I couldn't wait to right this one. But I need reviews! Please guys!**

**And the next chapter might take a while because i still have to think about if i want to end it so soon or not.. but right now im thinking about a like, what do you call it? i think its called a 'Sequal' but i have no idea. i was thinking about writing maybe another story based on a few years later and some bad guy tries to kill Clary and her family or some shit along those lines, but its up to you guys so tell me what you think ! :) but i need to know soon, so i dont cut it off straight away! :)**

**~Love, Mel :)**


	11. The End

**Well here it is! The last chapter of gone! I'm sorry if you don't like this chapter but I'm leaving it like this anyway. I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

Gone

I wake up in warm arms and sigh. Last night was, magical! I forgot just how good it was to physically be with Jace.

I slowly slip out of Jace's arms and out of bed. I quickly slip on his shirt and give him a soft kiss on the cheek before making my way out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen.

When in the kitchen I turn on the coffee machine and hop up onto the island bench.

"What are you daydreaming about?" I hear someone say as they walk in. I turn to see Izzy leaning against the door frame.

"Nothing.." I say quietly, averting my eyes to the ground.

"Pfft! Nothing! HA! So you're saying last night was nothing? I know you were thinking about that!" she says teasingly.

My head snaps up to look at her incredulously at her, with a light blush appearing on my face.

"Uhh, how did you know about that?" I ask awkwardly, looking back down at the kitchen tiles.

"Who doesn't know…" she murmurs under her breath, but loud enough for me to hear. Wait! Does she mean..? Jacey!

"Calm the fudge down Clary! My parent's room, Alecs and Jaceys rooms are all sound proof! No need to worry about him hearing anything. But damn do you scream! My poor innocent ears!" she says covering her face in mock shame.

"Yeah, innocent" I hear another voice say, just as arms wrap around me. Jace.

I turn and kiss him passionately.

I pull back and look him over quickly.

He's wearing a pair of sweats and no shirt, showing off those perfect abs.

I bite my bottom lip and look up into his eyes.

"Good Morning" I murmur shyly.

"Very good morning indeed, seeing your perfect ass in my shirt" he says sexily looking me up and down. I push him away chuckling and go to the kettle, which was already boiled. I pour my coffee and take a sip. Staring off into space.

"Mummy!" I hear as a small little figure comes running into the kitchen. Jacey wrapped his little arms around my waist.

"Hey, sweetie" I said kissing his forehead.

"Daddy!" he screamed launching himself at Jace. Jace chuckles and picks him up spinning him around. Jacey giggles as Jace puts him down.

"Hey buddy, how was your sleep?" Jace asked, with a huge smile sketched onto his face. Jacey went into a whole story about his dream, while Jace listened patiently.

"They're so cute. You're now a perfect family" Izzy said from next to me.

"I know, I love it!" I say happily.

"We're not a perfect family just yet Clary" Jace said smiling lovingly.

I give him a questioning look, but he just walks to the front of me and gets down onto one knee, pulling a little jewellery box out of his sweat pocket.

"Clary Fray, will you marry me?" he asks in the sweetest, lovingly voice.

I gasp, along with Izzy and Jacey.

"YES! YES! YES!" I scream jumping into his arms, tears running down my face in pure happiness.

Now I was defiantly my happiest, and I know that my life couldn't get any better than this.

The End

**I know that was really crappy, but I lost my original copy of this chapter, so I just wrote it like this. I didn't really know how to end it because I'm still deciding on whether I should write a sequel or not… but ohh well.**

**Thank you for putting up with this story for so long, and thank you for all of the reviews! :) **

**Love you guys,**

**~Mel :)**


	12. Authors Note! About the Sequel!

Hey guys, here just a short author's note. Well after talking to a few people (Mainly my bestie Ash) I finally made the decision to continue on with a sequel! I am really keen to get started but I just have to warn you that it's going to take a few months due to me having to write a few chapters ahead of time, and to get some ideas, and also because I have to try and juggle around school.

So please feel free to give me some ideas, all you have to do is PM me or review some ideas!

Thank you all for the support and I can't wait until I get the next story going!

~Mel :)

xxx


End file.
